The Darkness Within
by SaiSymbolic
Summary: He was changing, slowly but surely, and just being there was putting everyone he knew and loved in danger. So, he left. To somewhere far away from Konoha. Little did he know -He couldn't run away forever. [Naruto/Male!O.C.][Somewhat Naru/Sasu]
1. Chapter 1

**So, after reading ****the unfinished story (no offense)**** called 'Run Away' by Naruto's Mask, I felt like I wanted to do something similar. I haven't been on here for like ages because I grew bored of Harvest Moon (though I'm still gonna write for) and I hated that other Naruto story I had (which I deleted). So, I'm starting anew.**

**This story and the one by Naruto's Mask are similar but I'm trying to keep as my own, only with inspiration from his/hers. The O.C.s are completely different and the stories have some parallels with each other, but I'm trying to keep it as original as possible. Ya know, just in case they log on and see this story and try accuse me of plagiarism. I hope that doesn't happen.**

**More importantly, Naruto...is the seme. I just had to get that out there. Naruto is the seme to everybody. The end.**

**Anyways, comments are much appreciated.**

* * *

It had started raining as the village came into view.

His breath came out in ragged pants and tired sighs as the blonde-haired teen shifted the unconscious person on his shoulder to a more suitable position. It had been a _long _journey from the desolate Uchiha compound back to Konohagakure. The fight had been brutal on his part -his clothes were practically shredded, he was drained of chakra and he was _**sure**_ he was suffering from a couple of broken ribs and/or fractured bones. But it was worth it _maybe_.

He, Naruto Uzumaki, had done the impossible -he'd defeated S-class missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha and brought him back to his rightful home. It would be difficult to convince the Uchiha to stay in the village when he awakened. Perhaps not, seeing as how he was **positive** Tsunade was going to put him in under "village arrest" or something of the sort. It actually didn't matter much to the Kyūbi holder; He couldn't find it in himself to care much about anything at the moment. He would think about it _after_ he'd slept for a couple of days.

The large village gates loomed before him as he heard various voices of the village sentries shout. Whether or not it was about him was put to rest as a puff of smoke appeared before him. His previous teacher, Kakashi Hatake, regarded him with a bored expression but Naruto could see a hint of a proud gleam in his single onyx orb. The Jōnin nodded towards the unconscious Uchiha male. "Is he...?"

"Beat up but breathing." Naruto's voice rasped out. "I made sure of it."

Kakashi nodded. "Mm...I'll take him from here, Naruto."

The orange clad boy assumed he'd want to refuse the offer -he'd been carrying Sasuke _this_ long, he could carry him a bit longer- but for some reason, he was..._glad_...to be rid of the Uchiha prodigy. When Kakashi fully relieved him of his load, Naruto felt like letting out a sigh of joyful relief. He shook his head; That wasn't a way to think about his dear friend. Then again, Sasuke _had _ditched him for ultimate power...

"Naruto? You should see the Hokage. I'm sure she's eager to hear about this..." Kakashi looked the boy up and down. "...but maybe you should go to the hospital first. You don't look too good."

Naruto agreed with that statement, for he didn't _feel_ too good either. He had chalked it up to his chakra being too low or his body being too tired...but it felt like something a bit more serious than that. He'd have to ask Kyūbi when he got the chance. For now, he just nodded at the equally drenched man and went past him into his home village.

* * *

_**The Ky**__**ū**__**bi's malevolent chakra flowed around his form as he stared down the hulking beast. It was unusually quiet, especially when Naruto needed the thing to be in a talkative mood. It was...unsettling and it did nothing to help the boy's already frazzled nerves. **_

"Why are you here, child?"_** The creature's voice was gravely and quiet. Naruto frowned as he crossed his arms. **_

_**"What happened during that fight with Sasuke? I've been feeling...strange ever since."**_

_**A rumble of laughter filled the dark chamber, throwing Naruto off guard. The Ky**__**ū**__**bi's red eyes narrowed at the boy and it reached a clawed hand out towards him. Naruto took step back, almost being touched by the sharp claws. **_"I told you to leave the snake whore where he was."

_**"I've told you about calling him that!" Naruto scoffed. "Besides, what does **_that _**have to do with anything?"**_

_**Another rumble of laughter shook the chamber and Naruto's sky blue orbs glared hard at the beast. He was getting no where with the thing and it was starting to grate on his nerves. A surge of...something...coursed through his body and his teeth gritted as his arm unconsciously lifted towards the fox demon. Its laughter stopped immediately as it watched its host. The boy's form was beginning to exude a thick aura, not unlike chakra but not exactly chakra. Ky**__**ū**__**bi smirked.**_

"That's it, boy...This is your answer!" _**The beast roared.**_

_**A dark film began to fall over the blonde one's vision as his arm shook with strained power. A black orb of energy was beginning to form in his outstretched hand, eager to be released at the demon. Its laughter began to fill the room again, louder than before, causing the chamber to shake. Naruto stumbled just a little but it was enough to shake him out of his trance. He clutched his arm tightly with his opposite hand and glared at the fox.**_

_**"What was that!?" He yelled.**_

_**The fox said nothing at first, just watching the boy for a long moment, before his rumbling voice spoke. **_"Yami...is coming."

_**"What?" Naruto's eyebrows scrunched.**_

"Yami...The Malevolent Being. Such a cataclysmic battle between two ninja was more than enough to summon him forth."

_**Naruto's heart dropped immediately. He didn't know what this "Yami" was but it seemed as if he and Sasuke were the cause of it. He took a step back from the fox, not knowing much else to do. He gritted his teeth again. "So...this is our fault. Me an' Sasuke?"**_

"No, many a battle have loosened the chains that bind Yami. It's just that yours was all it needed to break free. Now...he's searching."

_**"For what?" But he felt as if he already knew the answer.**_

"A suitable vessel."

* * *

Bright blue orbs slowly drifted open as the early morning sun began to shine through his window. Naruto shifted in his bed, back and forth, until he realized he was too restless to go back to sleep. He ran a hand through his wild locks, stifling a yawn with his other as he began to think about Kyūbi's words from before. Yami was approaching and apparently attempting to use his body as a vessel. His fight with Sasuke had unleashed the beast and now it was searching for something to latch onto, which was him.

"Great, first the fox, now this..." Naruto ran a tired hand down his face before dismissing the thought entirely. He didn't feel like dealing with this right now, not when he was just waking up.

Finally, after growing tired of staring at his ceiling, Naruto rose and began to go about his various morning activities. Showering, eating a healthy amount of ramen, brushing his teeth and picking up his wallet, the teen was ready to report to Tsunade. His eyes lingered on his headband that lay silently on his couch, waiting for him to put it on. He reached out for it but pulled back when he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. Maybe he'd take a break from wearing it for awhile...

Stepping from his apartment, he lifted a hand to shield his face from the gleaming sun and groaned when his head began to throb. Not wearing the headband was a good call.

"Naruto, there you are!" A feminine voice called from somewhere behind him. He turned his head, catching sight of pink and onyx.

Sakura and Sai.

He groaned silently, not exactly wanting to be bothered at the moment. He knew he didn't have much of a choice at this point, though. His teammates approached quickly, flanking him -Sakura on his left, Sai on his right. They both donned their casual attire, as did he because, whether or not Tsunade gave him a day off didn't matter; He was going to go back home **regardless** of what she or anyone said. Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Naruto, I'm so happy you're back!" Sakura gave him a closed-eyed smile. "Kakashi-sensei brought Sasuke to the hospital yesterday. You wouldn't believe the looks on everyone's faces; Even Lady Tsunade was speechless!"

Naruto nodded unenthusiastically and rubbed his forehead, willing away the pain. "Ha, yeah...I'm sure about that."

"He's still unconscious, though, I'm sure he'll be awake a little later. He didn't have too many injuries...I'm glad about that. What about you?" Sakura asked.

He opened his mouth to give a response but the pinkette interrupted before he could finish. "But I'm sure you're fine, right, Naruto? You heal _pretty_ quickly."

Of course, he healed quickly. But that miraculous ability was not without stipulations. He could remember **plenty **of sleepless nights where he was clutching his bed sheets in a death grip as numerous bones popped, twisted and turned back into place or when torn muscles re-knitted themselves. There were _millions_, possibly _**billions**_ of nights where he was sure he was really going to **die** when that rapid healing was making it so he could _**live**_. But, yeah, Sakura...He healed _pretty_ quickly. Naruto could feel his jaw tightening. "Yeah...I do."

"Sakura..." Sai said the girl's name quietly. "Perhaps we should check on Uchiha-san...? He may be awake now."

A curious look etched onto the girl's face before she nodded in agreement. "Sure. Ah, well, Naruto...we'll see you later then? I can get everyone together to hang out, if you want."

"No, that's okay. I want a couple of days to myself..._if that's okay_?" He said the last part sarcastically but he didn't think the girl noticed. She just nodded and turned away with Sai.

He'd have to thank the emotionless teenager later. Sai, one who enjoyed his solitude, could tell when others wanted some peace to themselves. Naruto could feel his irritation **and** headache growing more and more as the girl talked about Sasuke.

Maybe this was the reason he glad to be rid of the boy the day before. He just _knew_ when he stepped back into the village, Sakura would revert back to her old ways and dote on the traitor Sasuke. He shook his head as he stomped up the wooden steps of the Hokage's office. He'd expected things to change but change had other ideas apparently. He knocked on the large door, waiting for a moment until he heard Tsunade's voice, and entered the office.

She lounged back behind her desk, as usual, with Jiraiya and Shizune on her left and much to his dismay, the two elderly members of the Konoha Council on her right. He stood before the desk, waiting until Tsunade addressed him first.

"Well?" She asked.

His eyes narrowed at the tone of voice she used and he rolled his eyes. "I brought Sasuke back."

"And?" She leaned forward on her elbows, her chin resting on her hands. "What else?"

"I went to the Uchiha Compound, we talked then ended up fighting. I got electrocuted, stabbed, cut, broken limbs and ripped muscles...and him...He came back with a twisted ankle and bruised ribs." Naruto grunted unhappily. "That good enough?"

Jiraiya snorted while Tsunade's left eyebrow twitched. He could tell she was about to go off but the councilors' whisperings in her ear seemed to ease her anger. She let out a heavy sigh and narrowed her eyes. "I mean...how are _you_ feeling, kid?"

He knew what this was about -Yami...He'd hoped it wouldn't be brought up again but apparently, he wasn't the only one who felt the dark aura. He crossed his arms. "Is this about Yami?"

A shocked silence filled the small office, giving him a smug sense of satisfaction. It took everyone a moment to recover, with Tsunade speaking first. "Y-you...know about it?"

"I have a fox demon that shares a body with me. Of course, he's going to tell me about it but I already knew something was wrong **way** before. I'm not as stupid as you all think." His arms crossed.

Everyone seemed to be put off by his aggressive stance but he didn't care much. He was tired, angry and a lot of other emotional things were beginning to weigh him down -He didn't have the energy to try and be cheerful and dumb for them. The male councilor, Homura Mitokado, glared at the boy. "See, this is _exactly_ why we should've exiled him **years** ago! He doesn't even care!"

"He's aware that he's carrying The Malevolent Being, practically _co-existing_, no, **BECOMING** it and he's doing nothing!" The woman, Koharu Utatane, yelped angrily.

Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk, effectively cutting the argument short. Her brown eyes regarded Naruto with a weird expression. "They're right, you know...You're changing..."

He knew. Of course he knew. He could _feel _Yami at the very edge of his mind's cliff; Hanging there and pulling itself up with every negative emotion he felt. _Of course he knew..._

He loved this village. Konohagakure was the _only_ home he'd ever known. Sure, the villagers hated him and treated him like mud. Sure, they verbally, physically and emotionally abused him but it was _home_. He was born here, he found his first friends here -Hell, he'd found his first _**love**_ here! There were so many bad memories here but also so _many_ good ones that it was hard to picture himself anywhere else but in Konoha. But he knew...

Maybe he _should've_ listened to the Kyūbi's words and left Sasuke to his own devices. All it had caused him was heartache and headaches and, most likely, his home...But that didn't stop him from bringing the boy back.

"Naruto...do you?" Tsunade started, a worried look on her face. "Do you even car-"

"Of course, I care about the village! What do you expect!? I've practically sacrificed myself constantly to stave off the _**numerous**_ enemies the village seems to have!" His irritation was beginning to peak, blocking out everything else. "So, I'm **SORRY** if I'm a little sick and tired of being accused of wanting nothing more than the village to be gone and its people dead **WHEN I'M THE ONE WHO WAS PROTECTING THEM!**"

His chest heaved as his rant began to calm. Another silence filled the office but, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see a smug smirk on Jiraiya's lips. Said man stepped forward, facing the adults in the room. "I think...we should worry about this at a later time. Maybe, when the kid _isn't_ so stressed."

"But-" Tsunade started, only to be stopped by Jiraiya's hand.

"I'll take him home, make sure he's comfortable and then make sure he sees you first thing in the morning. Okay?" Jiraiya clasped his hands on the boy's heaving shoulders, turning him towards the office's exit. "Okay, then..._Tomorrow_."

He was grateful to the Toad Sage as a cool breeze chilled his burning face. He knew...why Jiraiya had taken him away from the office. Away from their prying eyes and accusing gazes.

It was time to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next installment of TDW. I forgot to mention, though, it's probably obvious but this story is somewhat AU, as in it doesn't follow the anime's nor the manga's storyline. It can't -because then it wouldn't make sense but anyways...**

**We're introducing some O.C.s into the story! Yay! Plus, some other things that I don't want to say but you'll read in the chapter! AND...Naruto is seventeen at this moment of time in the story so...Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the O.C.s and the village in this story. Some of the plot and ideas belong the Naruto's Mask from her story 'Run Away' and, obviously, the Naruto characters belong to Musashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Everything he needed had been stuffed into one of his various packs and everything he __**wanted **__had been thrown away and/or burned.__Naruto Uzumaki cast one last glance over his neat, but empty apartment; not because he would miss it but because he wanted to make sure nothing was out of order. He didn't want to leave anything that would allow the Tracker-Nin to have any leads on his trail. Tonight, he would be leaving Konoha, never to return._

_Well...at least, not any time soon._

_He and Jiraiya had been on the same page a couple of days before as they talked over his situation. He couldn't stay here. No, not here -there were too many people he cared for that was here. But, more importantly, there were too many people here that could push him over the edge and hasten Yami's approach. He _had _to leave._

_He breathed out a sigh as he placed the metal of his headband on the kitchen table. His fingers traced the cool metal as he recalled all that he went through to earn his place as a true ninja of Konohagakure. He remembered his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage. Funnily enough, he hadn't even _thought_ about that dream for the longest. He was too occupied with trying to stay alive, among other things._

_"Urgh..."_

_The headaches were becoming worse and worse as time went by. He couldn't stay any longer; besides, Pervy-sage was waiting for him. He adjusted his navy blue cloak/jacket and, with a motion of his hand, was no longer present in his apartment nor Konohagakure._

* * *

It had been _**days**_ since Sakura could remember talking to the blonde-haired teen she called a friend. She'd been trying to get into contact with him but it seemed that various things had interrupted her journey to his abode -Sasuke waking up, Tsunade needing help at the hospital, etc. Today would be different, though. She was completely free today.

"Hurry up an' knock, Billboard Brow!"

As was everyone else in the Rookie Nine (minus Naruto, plus Sai, Neji, Tenten and Lee).

She threw a glare over her shoulder at Ino and refrained from spitting out some ugly words. While she and Ino were a lot closer than a few years ago, they still had their moments. Besides, she was beginning to get a bad feeling about Naruto's absence. She knocked a couple of times, lightly at first. The large group waited with baited breath, hoping to see a mope of blonde hair and bright, blue eyes.

No answer.

Ino stomped up to the girl's side, pushing her slightly out of the way. "You're not knocking hard enough!"

"He could be asleep right now! Don't be rude, Ino-pig!" Sakura growled.

Shikamaru pushed past both girls, easily dispelling any fight that was about to take place. He pulled a hand out of his pocket to twist the door knob. "Even if he _was_ sleeping, he would be awake now with you two yelling. Besides..."

The lazy male pushed open the front door with ease. "Door's open."

The confused group filed into the eerily empty apartment that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura's aqua eyes absorbed everything in confusion. She took a few steps forward, not entirely liking this situation. No indication of Naruto's presence was in the apartment. No pictures, no sheets, no empty ramen cups -nothing. She turned to the group.

"I...I don't understand. He's not..." She grew quiet.

Neji's Byakugan activated immediately after Shikamaru had opened the door. There were no traces of anything in Naruto's apartment nor outside of it. "It appears...he hasn't been here for some time."

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered, not exactly comprehending the Hyūga's words.

"Naruto's _been _gone it seems." Neji walked further into the apartment, taking everything in. "Most likely for about...three to four days."

His cousin, Hinata Hyūga, walked in behind him, her white pupils landing on a gleaming piece of metal on the small kitchen table. She walked over, picked it and stared at it for a long moment. "...I-I think I found s-something."

Everyone grouped around the girl, staring at the item in her hands. It was the Konoha symbol that was usually mounted on a piece of cloth, marking a person as a ninja of their village. She turned it over several times her hands, attempting to convince herself what her heart knew was true. "I-I...I think Naruto..."

Ino snatched the piece metal from Hinata. "He tore the cloth off...He-"

"Renounced his citizenship and left. Naruto...He..." Sasuke's voice was quiet but steady.

"-is officially a missing-nin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade's voice choked as she finished listening to Sakura's story. "I can't believe it...He _actually_ left?"

Jiraiya stared at the group in the office. He hadn't had much input about the event. There was nothing he could do to help...or rather, there was nothing he _would_ do to help. He knew that as soon as he opened his mouth and told them his student's whereabouts, they would be on him in less than a day. The boy had been gone for about...three days. He needed about another night to reach his destination to possibly be safe.

"Jiraiya...Did you know?" Tsunade's brown eyes turned towards him, anger and sorrow in their depths. "Did you _**know**_ Naruto was going to leave!?"

He held up his hands, feigning ignorance. "No, I only saw him that one time. He'd said he wanted to be alone. Who am I to pry?"

She slammed a fist on her desk, the sturdy oak creaking under its force. She released a heavy sigh, resting her hands over her eyes. Sakura spoke. "Lady Tsunade, I'll lead-"

"No."

The Hokage's voice was stony. Her eyes regarded the various ninja teenagers occupying her office. "**No one** is going anywhere."

"But-" Ino began but stopped at Tsunade's glare.

She released another heavy sigh, leaning back in her seat. She tapped a deep red nail on the desk, apparently thinking hard about something. She shook her head. "Maybe...this is good."

"What!?" Sakura yelled out in anger. "Lady Tsunade, how coul-"

"None of you know what's happening to him." Her voice was hard, daring someone to interrupt her once more. "None of you know exactly..._why_ he left."

She turned to Jiraiya, not in the mood to continue speaking on the topic and not knowing as much as she **knew** her former teammate did. He sighed. "It's not safe here for Naruto here."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well, it starts with a family called the Himura. A _long _time ago, way before this village was ever founded, the family resided on this land right where we are today. They were an eccentric bunch; monks, spiritualists, herbalists -you name it but they were deeply tied with this land as a whole, not just Konoha."

"Well, as the decades began to come and go and wars began to break out, the Himura family began to sense something...evil...about to be unleashed on this world. Something that they called...Yami, The Malevolent Being. It was a hulking, evil aura that began to grow as soon as the first blood was ever shed in war." Jiraiya crossed his arms. "To stop it from coming, the fighting had to stop but how exactly can you stop a whole continent from fighting? You can't, right? Well...Yami came."

Jiraiya turned to look out the window overlooking the village. "The days that Yami came were called '_The Bloody Thirteen'_. Wives began to slaughter husbands, brothers killing sisters -for thirteen days and nights, the continent erupted into an even _bigger_ bloodbath. All the while, Yami was growing stronger and stronger with each death."

"Then, it all stopped." He turned to the quiet group of teens. "Come to find out, three clans had sealed Yami: the Tsukino, the Kurosawa and, of course, the Himura. Using a ritual that is only passed down through the three families, they sealed Yami in the Netherworld, never to return again..."

"What does this have to do with Naruto?" Sakura blurted out.

"There was a hole in their plan, though. Yami can't prosper where there is peace and harmony but...when enough fighting has taken place, those negative energies are enough to loosen his shackles." Jiraiya's eyes landed on Sasuke. "The village has been through two large-scale assaults: first, the battle with Orochimaru where the Third Hokage lost his life. Then, the battle with Pain where everyone in the village died..."

"Finally, the battle between Sasuke and Naruto was the straw that broke the camel's back. At this very moment, Yami is free...searching for a human vessel suitable to control his destructive powers. We all should know who that is."

A shocked silence occupied the small room, Tsunade and Jiraiya were the only two not shocked in the least. Sasuke could could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. _ He_ was the cause of Naruto leaving, of Naruto's suffering. He couldn't stop the question that came from his mouth. "Can we...can we stop it?"

"Nope. That's why I said it's not safe for Naruto here." Jiraiya leaned on Tsunade's desk. "The only place, or rather, _people_ he's safe with are the Himura, Tsukino or the Kurosawa. As long as he's in a place where there are no, absolutely **NO** negative feelings or energies, he's fine and Yami can't take over."

Hinata's hands were clutched tightly to her chest. "B-but...why would there b-be any n-negative feelings here? W-we all care for Naruto."

"Do you really think **everyone** here is like you all?" Tsunade asked, her arms crossing and eyes narrowing. "Not everyone thinks the same of Naruto as you all do. He's been ostracized since he was just a baby. I mean, even all of _**you**_ have treated him like dirt at one point or another."

A guilty silence went through the group. Jiraiya just shook his head. "The kid's got some issues he needs to sort out...AWAY from here. Being here...is nothing but trouble for him. Regardless of how you feel about him now, deep down he'll _**always**_ remember when people would say his name with a sneer-

"Or a scoff-" Tsunade added.

"Or spit in his face and then kick him with a smile." Jiraiya finished with another shake of his head. "It's not good for him to be here."

Tsunade's eyes regarded the group silently, before she waved them off. "Now that that's settled...Get out. I need to speak to Jiraiya alone."

The group began to file out and, after a few seconds, she and the man were alone. She turned to him with a glare on her face.

"Now...where is he?"

* * *

The steady rocking of the boat calmed Naruto's seemingly perpetual headache. He was close to his destination -just a longer until he reached shore and could begin his new life in Koukaigakure. He heaved a heavy sigh as he pulled out the terribly drawn map Jiraiya had given him.

Pervy-sage had some...interesting connections. He seemed to be friends with someone from the...Himura clan, if he remembered correctly. The very people he needed to be with if he had a chance of ever going back to his home of Konoha. He heaved another sigh as the boat docked. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Where are we?"

"In Koukaigakure. It's were you wanted to be, right?" The man who brought him here asked, leaning on his oar.

"Y-yeah, I just assumed...that I would have to travel some more, that's all." Naruto said as he stepped off the boat and handed the sailor his pay.

"A lot of people say that when they first arrive here. Well, good luck!" The man said, watching as the boy's back disappeared into the bustle of villagers that occupied the serene village.

It was a little unnerving to be here.

He was used to having someone by his side in a new place -Kakashi, Yamato or Pervy-sage. Now he was alone. With _nice people_.

The villagers here were nice to him, almost _too_ nice. They waved and smiled at him when he walked by, they stared at him with innocent curiosity that he wasn't used to. It was like...he was in a completely parallel world where no one hated him and everyone loved him. A smile grew on his face as his headache began to receed. Maybe...being here wasn't _**so**_ bad.

A child's giggling snapped him out of his happy trance as he felt a small form bump into his legs. He looked down, catching sight of the girl picking herself back up. Her hair was in two short pigtails, the onyx locks shining in the afternoon sun. She wiped at her legs and made a noise of questioning as she realized someone was staring.

"What's your name?" She asked with a toothy grin. Naruto chuckled slightly, crouching to her level and patting her head.

"I'm...Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

She jabbed a thumb at her chest as her eyes began to glow in childish happiness. "I'm Hikaru Himura an' I'm gonna be a ninja!"

Himura? So this girl was apart of the family he was looking for. She fit the profile: black hair, fair skin, heterochromia eyes -left eye amber- and family name Himura. He had to ask her. "You're part of the Himura family, right?"

"Mm-hm! An' I was looking for you!" Hikaru grabbed his hand firmly and began to drag him along. "I have to tell granny and Mimi-chin that you're here!"

The girl had a strong grip, he noted, as he let her pull him to wherever it was that she was taking him. They were expecting him, then? That was good, wasn't it? As he and Hikaru dodged more and more civilians, he found himself growing more and more nervous. These people were extremely clairvoyant...surely they would sense both Yami and the Kyūbi residing in his body. The once happy gleam in his eyes dimmed as he thought about this. Even these people would turn on him soon...

"Granny, Granny, he's here! He's here!" Hikaru stopped in front of a woman, eagerly hopping up and down.

"Hush, child, I know. I knew as soon as he stepped foot in Koukaigakure."

Naruto looked up into the face of a woman. Her face was round, with a few wrinkles around her mouth and eyes but she was still quite pretty. Her salt-and-peppered hair was pulled into an intricate bun with hair clips and accessories holding in place. An over-sized and regal maroon kimono covered her frame, tassels and various other decorations covering it. Her eyes were just like Hikaru's -her left eye amber though her right one was green instead.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You must be the one Jiraiya was talking about. Your name is...Naruto, no?"

He nodded his head silently and she just narrowed her eyes more before waving a hand towards Hikaru. "I see, I'm Rin Himura, the Himura Family Head. You met this one here already...She bumped into you, didn't she?"

Naruto nodded again. Rin shook her head this time. "That means you haven't met my other grand...child yet, have you?"

"Look, Granny, here comes Mimi-chin!" Hikaru clutched the woman's kimono in her hand tightly. Naruto turned, wishing to see this other grandchild.

The blonde-haired one could feel his cheeks heating as he laid his eyes on the slim figure making her way towards them. Her hair blew lightly in the small breeze, the tendrils playing in the girl's slightly rosy cheeks. Her face wasn't as round as Rin's or Hikaru's, it was more slim...just like her body. She was clad in a turquoise shirt that indicated she was a nurse or medic-nin of some kind and black capris that showed off her ankles. Naruto's eyes raked back over her body as she stopped in front of him. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hello, you must be Naruto."

Her voice was light and airy but there was an undertone of...graveliness. Naruto thought it made her voice even sweeter. He knew he was smiling in that stupid way of his because Michi's amber and blue eyes glittered in amusement. Rin and Hikaru were giggling somewhere behind him. "Naruto...I'd like you to meet my _**grandson**_ Michi Himura."

The boys eyes widened as he went back and forth between Michi and the giggling females. He should've been used to this happening -Haku did the same thing to him but still...

"Excuse me for a moment." Naruto turned towards a building and promptly began slamming his forehead against it. Anything to wake him up right now.

Michi made a startled noise as he darted to Naruto's side to stop the taller male. "N-Naruto-san! P-please stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

He turned his eyes to his laughing grandmother and sister. "Did you make him think I was _**girl**_?! Why do you two keep doing this!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! ****The next chapter of TDW!  
**

**I think the **_**only**_** complaint I had about 'Run Away' was that the O.C. that was with Naruto didn't get much of a chance to show up. Naruto's Mask was probably going to get to it but stopped writing before she/he actually did it. That's okay but I think I'm going to give all my O.C.s (mostly) some time in the spotlight.**

* * *

Naruto had been in Koukaigakure for a year now.

One year, he had been gone from Konoha...One year, he hadn't had any Ichiraku Ramen...One year, he had been gone from his friends...One year away from _everything_ he knew.

He thought he would be sick with sadness but...it was surprisingly the **opposite**. It had started when he met the Himura family. More specifically: when he met Michi Himura. The effeminate male had made his stay in Koukai as enjoyable as he could; he helped Naruto even when he didn't need it. He always offered a helping hand or a warm shoulder when Naruto found himself lost or confused -It was probably _because_ of Michi that he wasn't even suffering from his painful headache/migraine anymore. He couldn't thank the younger boy enough.

Nor could he thank Michi's grandmother, Rin Himura, enough. Despite her seemingly frigid nature, she was actually quite kind and accommodating; she'd let Naruto stay with them for free. Well, technically -she came back one night exclaiming that he should become a Jōnin instructor for a cell of students. Naruto could remember the shock of her outburst and suggestion and he had refused instantly. However...a couple of days after that, he found himself taking numerous classes and training courses to be qualified as a Jōnin in fear of being kicked out.

It was okay, though. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he found himself working extra hard, just so he could come home and have Michi fuss over him. He'd come back from training, take a long, hot shower and then beg Michi to rub his _"aching" _head. The first time he'd done it, it had _scared_ Naruto a bit. The close contact had unnerved him because no one had ever really **wanted** to touch him.

But Michi didn't seem to care; he would just smile kindly, those heterochromatic eyes closing with the gesture, and pat his lap invitingly. Just like right now...

The silence between them was comfortable. Naruto's blue orbs would flutter with every tender stroke Michi made though his yellow locks. It didn't help that the room they occupied was dim, a couple of candles on the windowsill keeping the room from plunging into complete darkness, and that a nice smell was wafting from the incense that burned on the low wooden table. It was all rather..._**romantic**_. Naruto felt his cheeks flush.

"Why do you do this for me?" He asked, his voice husked with drowsiness.

Michi's hand stopped momentarily before he resumed his previous task. "Because you ask me to."

Naruto could hear the smile in Michi's voice...but he could tell the male was holding something back from him. During his stay here, he and Michi had a developed a trusting bond with each other. Laughing at inside jokes, playful banters, telling each other painful memories -there _seemed_ to be nothing that they didn't know about each other. Of course, Naruto would be a **fool** if he expected Michi to tell him absolutely _**everything**_ about him and vice-versa, but...Naruto didn't like that Michi had something to hide from him.

"C'mon, _Mimi-chin_, you know I hate it when yo- OW!" Naruto rubbed the back of his sore head as he sat up and leaned an arm on his bed. Michi moved pretty fast for some one who didn't _actually_ fight.

His eyes narrowed, the amber one glowing in the candlelight. "I've told you about calling me that, Naruto. It's bad enough when Hikaru calls me that but it's _**unbearable**_ when you do it too."

Naruto grinned cheekily and scooted closer to the glaring male, their knees touching as he settled in front of his slender form. "I know but that's the only way I can think of to get you to respond properly to me."

"_'Respond properly'_? What's that supposed to mean? I answered your question for you -what more do you want?" Michi pouted a little and Naruto's eyes darkened.

"Michi" He said softly but sternly, "I'm not an idiot, you know. I can tell when you're lying to me."

Michi's body grew rigid but his face carried a playfully impassive look. "How do _you_ know when I lie?"

"Well for starter's, your stomach muscles twitch." Naruto leaned his chin on his open palm. "Then, your body gets warmer and...you start to smell differently."

"W-what!? I start to _**smell**_!?" Michi looked appalled. "That's a terrible thing to-"

Naruto waved his anger away. "No, silly, you don't smell **bad**...it just changes a little, that's all. At any rate, I know when you're lying to me, Michi, and I wish you wouldn't."

Michi's gaze softened and his back slouched as he looked down at his lap with a sigh. "I'm...just a little worried."

"About?"

"You know...Yami, Kyūbi..._you_." Michi turned his head to look out the window. "You're a very important...friend to me and I just get a little scared, that's all."

"Everyday you come home begging me to rub your head and I just get scared that Yami's gaining more and more control over you..."

Now, he felt guilty. Michi was worried about _him_, while he was just being selfish. The slender boy actually thought that Yami was taking control of him when he was actually just lying. He rubbed his neck nervously, not wanting to tell the truth but not wanting Michi to suffer. He cleared his throat. "Michi..."

"It's silly, I know, but I-" Naruto cut the boy off quickly.

"Michi, I'm fine. Really I am." Naruto's fists clenched tightly in his lap. "I've haven't felt Yami strongly for months. Hell, I forget he's there sometimes."

"W-wha? Then, why? Why are you always asking me to rub your head?" Michi questioned, not angry but not happy either.

Naruto smiled bitterly. "I'm selfish, that's why."

"I work myself to the brink of death during Jōnin training **just** so I can come back here and beg you to pay attention to me constantly. I hate it when your attention isn't on _**me**_ for more than a second." Naruto ducked his head down, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "I'm sorry, Michi."

The room fell into a awkward silence. He waited patiently for Michi to begin yelling or hitting him over the head but it never came. He cast a glance up and a gasp locked in his throat.

His ebony locks fell into his rosy face. Michi's eyes glittered brightly in the shadows his hair cast over the orbs. A shy, tremulous smile tugged at Michi's lips and Naruto licked at his unconsciously. So..._that _was how he felt. Years ago, he wouldn't have caught on as quickly on things like this but, as they say, with age comes wisdom. A toothy grin was on his face as he stared at the blushing male before him.

"Hey, Michi...do you wanna spend the night with me?"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had disappeared from their lives a little more than a year ago. It was hard to get used to and, maybe, they never would. Life goes on, however, regardless of how you feel. Sasuke knew that very well by now.

During the course of the year Naruto had been gone, Sasuke had vowed to become stronger and he had. He had a different goal now, though. Just like Naruto had done for him all this time; it was **his **turn to do anything necessary to bring the blonde-haired idiot back to Konoha and back by his, no, _their _sides. He scoffed quietly and shook the thought from his head.

"Thinking about Naruto again, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked over to his companion, Sai. It might've been weird for the two of them to be together but Sasuke had become accustomed to the enigmatic painter being around whenever he was in a broody mood. Sometimes, it was a little...unnerving to be around Sai, even for him. He never showed what he was thinking, never showed _any_ expression and just generally made himself hard to read. Sasuke glared at him through his bangs. "What do you think?"

Sai didn't look up from his pad of paper and his hand never stopped the steady strokes with his piece of charcoal but he did smile -just a _tiny_ tug of the corners of his lips. "_I_ think you shouldn't dwell on it too much. Naruto left because he had too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "He _**left**_ because of **me** and you're saying I should just leave him be. He could be _dead_ right now."

"You know...this is why the Hokage refuses to form a team to search for him...Well, a team consisting of you or Sakura. Dragging Naruto back would only serve to hurt him in the end." Sai's hand paused briefly. "...Besides, Naruto's too _stubborn_ to die. I'm sure he'll be back before you know it."

Sasuke just gazed at the male. Sometimes, Sai would say things that were quite encouraging. You wouldn't expect it from the perpetual poker face he had. Maybe, that was why he didn't mind being around him so often. Sasuke turned his gaze back to the blue sky, his thoughts going back to his missing friend.

Naruto was alive. And he _would_ come back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took a while to write. No excuses, though...and I was per-occupied playing Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

**I swear I didn't marry Chrom as a girl, pretending she was male the whole time. Who does stuff like that...? Haha...Ha?**

**Oh, at some point, this story might go up in rating. Just thought I should warn people who read this.**

* * *

He grew up. _A lot._

Jiraiya stood there, in the Koukaikaze's office, just staring at him. That lovable, hyper-active, naíve kid had _**changed**_ in these past...How long had it been again? Jiraiya stopped keeping track after the first year of Naruto's absence -to keep up the appearance of him being ignorant to the boy's whereabouts.

"Pervy-sage?" His voice came out deep, _way _deeper than he remembered it being. "It's nice to see you again."

Jiraiya jolted from his thoughts with only one question in mind. "What **happened **to you!?"

The blonde-haired boy -no, MAN- grinned bashfully and scratched his cheek. Jiraiya shook his head as he examined his former student almost warily. He was taller than he remembered him being, much taller and his hair looked to be even longer, spikier and messier. He looked...

"You look so much like your dad that it's amazing..." Jiraiya said while giving him another look. "Like he just spit you out himself..."

His cheeks warmed then and his grin turned into a calm smile. "I know."

Jiraiya laughed at that response, his arms crossing over his chest. He couldn't get distracted; There was a reason why he was here. Jiraiya sobered up quickly, his eyes wandering over to the woman occupying the chair behind the wide desk. "Rin..."

"The Koukaikage is unavailable. As always..." She rolled her eyes at her own words. "She's ill and can't be seen at this time."

Jiraiya nodded. "I know that. I was going to ask about the Chūnin Exams that are coming up. All the other Kages are eager to see what Koukai can do and..."

"You want me to send Naruto's team, don't you?" Rin finished with a humorous smile. "That's not for me to decide. It's between the Koukaikage and Naruto...I can ask the Koukaikage for you."

Jiraiya turned towards his former student, surprised when he didn't see a happy nor eager look on his face. He looked serious...like that was his neutral face or something. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled down into a firm frown. The Toad Sage felt his face lifting in complete amazement.

"Putting all personal feelings and problems aside, I'm not sure if my team is ready for the Exams." His voice was firm, like he was giving a report -in which he technically was. "Hikari still needs to work on her Taijutsu, Kotami still has trouble dispelling Genjutsu and Renkei refuses to _"give up his samurai heritage"_."

Rin laughed at the look on Jiraiya's face and Naruto's serious words. Jiraiya blinked a couple of times as he just gawked at Naruto. Said man's eyes blinked in confusion and ignorance at the two elders' reactions. He scratched his head. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no...but I don't quite understand what's happened to you. Even if you don't want to come back because of your team, you _should_ come back for personal reasons." Jiraiya nodded to himself. "Tsunade's threatening to kill me if I come back empty-handed this time. Plus all your other friends are giving me the evil eye every time I walk by."

Naruto chuckled again. "I'm twenty-one years old now and no one **still** hasn't forgotten about me? What exactly did I do?"

"I don't know but I don't want to die anytime soon so you should come back with me. Bring your team...bring _Michi-chin _ and uh, come visit." Jiraiya grinned at the faint blush rising from the man's neck to his cheeks.

"No, Jiraiya, it's either _Mi-chan~_ or _Baby~_ but that's after they've-" Rin smirked as Naruto cut her off quickly.

"I get it! I'll come home and visit! Just...leave my relationship with **Michi** out of it." He glared at the two laughing elders. "I swear we're gonna move one of these days. I can't take this constant teasing..."

He turned towards the exit, throwing a wave over his shoulder at the two people. "I'm gonna go tell Michi and the others about this. See you later."

The twenty-one year old left the room in a puff of smoke, leaving the two old friends alone. Jiraiya could feel Rin's thoughtful gaze on him but remained quiet. He knew what she was thinking; It was the exact same thing **he** thought when Tsunade threatened him to bring Naruto back.

"I know what you're thinking..." Jiraiya started but Rin cut him off.

"Then why? You _knew _this was a bad idea in the beginning and yet you still..." Rin shook her head, several tendrils falling in her face with the action. "I have a..._bad_ feeling about this, Jiraiya. It-"

"I know, Rin, but there's not much I can do. I can't come back empty-handed; Not only Tsunade but the other Kages are waiting to see this village's prowess. You **know** what'll happen if the Koukaikage doesn't respond."

"A silent declaration to the rest of the continent that we're inviting them to invade us if we sneeze the wrong way, yes, I know." Rin leaned back in the large chair. "But, I'm worried about both Naruto and Michi. Some of the things, some of the **people** Naruto once knew could be his undoing...I'm _frightened_."

Jiraiya chuckled a little, leaning on the desk and smiling in Rin's face. "Naruto's a fighter through and through; He won't give into temptation. I mean, look at him now. I never knew he could turn into..._that_. I'm impressed, by the way."

"Wasn't me; It was Michi's doing. I knew the very day they got together and how deep their bond goes...That's why I'm scared." Rin bit at her fingernail, something Jiraiya knew she'd only do if she was genuinely scared of something. Jiraiya took her hand in his and brought it teasingly to his lips.

"I thought I told you about biting your nails -it's unattractive for a lady as pretty as you." Rin blushed with a scowl on her face. She snatched her hand back.

"Piss off, Jiraiya! Why do you always bring up the past?"

"Because I still don't understand why you never-" Jiraiya stopped at her glare. He sighed softly, pulling himself back to a standing position. "This is why Naruto needs to come back home, albeit briefly. I thought he needed to run away at the time but now he needs to come back to get some closure or this Yami thing will get out of hand..."

"I know." Rin frowned. "Boy, do I know..."

* * *

"Michi! I'm back!" Naruto grinned as he caught sight of two heads full of black hair in the sitting area. "Michi! Hikari!"

He walked towards the room containing the two Himura siblings and just as his eyes looked around the corner, he caught sight of them pulling their hands from each others' quickly. His eyebrows scrunched in suspicion as he settled next to his oddly quiet lover. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, putting a light kiss on his forehead. "What are you two up to?"

"O-oh, nothing, Sensei!" Hikari's long, inky ponytails bounced with the words. "I was just telling Mimi-chin about my progress. My medical Ninjutsu is more potent now and I'm able to use Genjutsu without hand symbols! Though, I still need a medium..."

"I'm impressed with your improvement! Damn, you're growing up...I still remember when you were a wee little thing." He laughed at the sour look on the girl's face.

He really could remember, though. Hikari _had_ physically and mentally grown up. She wasn't little any more. Her once short locks were now rather long, pulled into twin ponytails on either side of her head. Her face was still round and her smile was still sweet but her eyes carried a certain mischievousness that always seemed to amuse him. Then, her childish form was no more -he didn't even want to think about the numerous suitors of hers. And she just _refused_ to put on more...concealing clothing...

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Well, I've got some good news for you."

"Really!? What is it!?" Hikari grinned excitedly.

"It looks like we're gonna be going to Konoha." Naruto's smile grew into a grin. "I've decided that our teams ready to enter the Chūnin Exams!"

Hikari yelped happily while standing and doing a silly jig. She clutched her hands and pumped a fist before turning to the two. "All right! I'm _so_ gonna tell Renkei and Kotami about this! Uh..."

Hikari's eyes were on her brother, who had gone stiff in Naruto's arms. His head was down and his hands were trembling in his lap. Hikari scratched her cheek, a worried look on her face. "Uh, well, I can tell them-"

"Go."

Hikari started at the command and, after staring at the couple for a second, she walked out. Naruto blinked as Michi removed himself from his grasp and left him sitting. He sighed softly, knowing where this was going. He trailed after the male, watching warily as Michi stalked to his room, intent on locking himself in.

"Michi..."

He didn't answer and Naruto found himself firmly grabbing his elbow. "Michi, why are you so upset?"

The smaller male snatched out of his grasp with a hard frown on his pretty face. "I don't want you to go back!"

"I'm not going back to stay! It's just for the Chūnin Exams!" Naruto crossed his arms. "So what's the problem?"

Michi glared. "You _know_ why, Naruto! Because...because of _**him**_!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he swore he could hear the Kyūbi say something to the effect of "Told ya he was a snake whore!" but he shook that off, instead grabbing Michi's smaller hands in his own. "Michi..."

"I just _know_ when you go back, he'll take you from me!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "You'll realize how much you love him and then you'll leave me!"

He knew it -this was about Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was his first best friend, his first comrade and...unfortunately his first love. It _was_ a bit of a problem and he found himself at a loss as of what to say to try and comfort his lover.

"See?!" Michi rubbed at his eyes futility. "Maybe we should just stop bei-"

"DON'T. Ever say that. **Ever**." Naruto could feel Kyūbi's anger surfacing slightly at the suggestion Michi was about to make. "I won't **ever** love anyone as much as I love you...And I won't let you leave me. Never."

Naruto pulled the whimpering bundle into his arms, his chin resting on the silky head of hair. The thought was absurd -he could never leave Michi like that. Not after everything he'd done for him. Plus, the thought of Michi being in the arms of another person was too much to take and/or think about.

But...

Even his own words didn't dispel the doubt he had in his heart.

* * *

The room was dark; The only means of light was the gleaming moonlight cascading through the window.

He watched him sleep. The pale skin, not as pale as his own, seemed to glow under the ivory rays of lights. His eyes were closed, the long eyelashes resting on the still somewhat rosy cheeks and his soft lips were slightly open in his sleeping. The raven hair was messy and wild on the pillows and sheets of the bed and he couldn't help but run a hand through the silky tresses.

When he was like this, Sai couldn't help the warm feeling that coursed through his body. When their bodies were intertwined, his heart would race and beat so that it felt like it was about to burst through his chest. When their lips touched, he felt like he was in heaven.

But when he called that name, not his name, but when _another_ name fell from those lips...he remembered what this was.

It was a casual _**fling**_, he thought bitterly.

This was why he was guarded around the last Uchiha -Sai just _knew_ if he opened his heart to the man, he wouldn't be able to refuse him...

And _he _would be the one in constant pain. When they say "misery loves company", it was no lie. Sasuke Uchiha liked to make it perfectly clear that this held no meaning -he just needed comfort (though he wouldn't say it that bluntly) and Sai couldn't refuse him that.

It was weird; At first, he was a replacement for the raven-haired male and now, he was a (temporary) replacement for the missing blonde-haired boy. The fates didn't seem to like him very much.

Lately, though, the Uchiha hadn't been as crabby or needy or mean. Sai knew it wasn't because his feelings were being returned, it was because he _knew_ the blonde-haired male would be back soon. The whole village was buzzing with the rumors and Sasuke believed them.

He thought he was doing Sai a favor -make these last couple of nights _seem_ like a real relationship so when he finally dumped him for Naruto, he'd have fond memories of him.

He chuckled dryly under his breath as his fingers continued to stroke Sasuke's hair. He wasn't doing him a favor...

_He was just turning the dagger that was already in his heart even deeper._


End file.
